Hide Me
by White Ivy
Summary: Usagi needs a place to go, but who can she turn to and what happened?
1. Default Chapter

Well hi! This is the first fanfic that I have ever written. I hope you like it. Please review if you read it.

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own any part of Gundam Wing or Sailormoon. I am merely using the characters and their names and probably not very accurately either.

****

Italics indicate thoughts. And on with the story!

Today was a typical day. She woke up, ate breakfast, kissed her husband goodbye and went to work. Everything was normal today... right?

She ran.

Sobbing, and blurry eyed, she ran.

I have to get out of here. Away from him...

Fifteen minutes later she slowed down enough to notice her surroundings. The tears had stopped and small hiccups came every so often. 

Damn it! Get a hold of yourself! Don't be such a Odango Atama! The girl scolded to herself. She looked around. _The park? How did I get to the park? Its four miles from the apartment. _

She sat down, and took in her surroundings. The duck lake was nearby; already this year's hatchlings were swimming. Her breath caught as another sob came forth. 

This is, no WAS our place...

Flashback

A shapely blond of short stature grinned up at the man, her long hair waving behind her. The man looked down at her. She always wore her silvery-blond hair in the strangest style. Two round buns adorned each side of her head, leaving long ankle length streamers of hair to fall gently down.

Taking her hand, the man got down on one knee and said the words she had been waiting so long to hear... 

Will you marry me?

__

End Flashback

How long ago that seems now. I don't understand. What did I do wrong...

I thought we were happy...

Flashback to 40 minutes ago

She had gotten home early. Work was slow today and she had finished fast. Being a photographer was fun. and it allowed you to meet so many interesting people. She only had one client scheduled for today and they had canceled. Their model had the flu. So she went to the negative room to finish up the photos she taken the day before. She was done two hours later.

* her point of view*

"Wow! That was definitely faster than usual. I can't believe I'm already finished for today. Now I can go out to lunch or something. Yeah! That's it! I'll just go get that husband of mine and we can spend the day together." *grins goofily* "After all tomorrow is our second anniversary and we might as well get a head start."

I started walking back to our apartment. It really was a gorgeous day. The sun was shining in a deep blue sky and the flowers were blooming, giving the air a sweet scent that masked all signs of life. If my eyes had been closed I would have thought I was in the country. 

Thinking of my dear husband, I began to get excited. I couldn't wait for tomorrow. It was going to be perfect. We had reservations at the hottest restaurant in town. It was the best, and not only because of the entertainment (which included popular local bands), but the food was delicious. After dinner we were going to go dancing, too.

I got closer to the apartment when I backtracked. The flower shop was a block down that way. I decided to get some flowers. I was definitely in the mood for some carnations, my new favorite flower. My husband always gives them to me. 

Grabbing my yellow and pink bouquet, I left the flower shop and continued home. I walked up the stairs and went to unlock the door. My husband usually comes home around 1:00 and it was only 12:35. But the door was already unlocked.

I carefully eased the door open, so that the burglar wouldn't hear me. I wanted to catch the thief in the act. So I walked into the living room, quietly, not betraying a sound, my flowers still in my hands. Nothing. Nor was there anything in the kitchen, or the bathroom. I walked to the bedroom, and I heard a giggle. 

Stealthily, I opened the door...

and froze....

There he was...

Naked and in bad with someone else. Someone that wasn't me. I dropped the flowers in shock. He didn't hear me. They were to 'involved' in other activities. Even when I spun around on my heal, stepped on the bouquet, and ran sobbing.

__

End Flashback 

I half expected him to come running after me as I ran out of the apartment building. I had, after all, slammed the door pretty loudly. But he didn't. Nobody came after me.

*author point of view*

Well damn him! How dare he do this to me! I thought he loved me...

Now what am I going to do? I can't go back. I am not ready to face him...

Once he finds out I'm gone he'll look for me. I can't go to my friends' houses. He'll go their first. I can't go to any hotels either. I guess I'll have to leave the city. But where? 

Usagi sat and thought. She didn't know very many people outside of the city and she couldn't go anyplace that he could trace her to. That left people. 

I know! He has a big house and wouldn't mind helping me out. But how do I ask him and what do I say? Quatre's such a nice person. I can't tell him that one of his best friends is cheating on his wife. At this thought, Usagi stopped and a new fear gripped her. _What if Quatre wouldn't help her? She was only his friend's wife. Sure they had become friends in the time that she had been dating his friend, but was that enough of a bond? _The sobbing began anew. Head in her hands, Usagi cried. She needed help and right now it seemed like Quatre would be her best bet. 

Resolutely, she got up and walked to the nearest payphone (as she didn't have her call phone) and steeling herself, dialed.

The phone rang.

Hello may I help you? Was heard from the other end of the line.

Taking a trembling breath she answered quietly:

"Quatre? This is Usagi. I need help."

Well, not too bad for my first fic, ehh? So what do you think? Good? Bad? Did you notice that I deliberately did not mention her husband's name? Guess who he is. I think you'll be surprised. If you want to vote for who will be helping Usagi out after her problem, then please vote. I'll take suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Hide Me: Chapter 2

Well here's the second chapter of Hide Me. Thank you for the lovely reviews. Again I ask all you readers to read and review. By the way, due to loads of homework, I will only update once a week. But please still read this!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are used in this fic.

...and with that Quatre R. Winner hung up. His thoughts were in turmoil. "Allah! Who would have thought he would stoop so low!" Quatre exclaimed as his eyes began to glow a dull red. "He has gone too far this time..." 

It was a well known fact to all that knew the group, that a certain someone named Usagi, was a much beloved figure to all of the pilots.

Looking over at his desk, Quatre couldn't help but notice the picture. He and Usagi had been able to convince the other pilots to pose for a single picture. The result left Heero sitting in one of the low branches of the tree they had been under, while Wufei and Trowa were slightly to either side on him. Duo was standing between Usagi and himself in front of the others. Focusing on one of the people in the picture his eyes stopped glowing. "Usagi..." Quatre whispered, his heart aching. "Don't worry we'll make everything right again. I'll make everything right again. I will do any and every thing possible to make you happy again. This I swear to you."

A cloud of steam heralded the opening of the bathroom door. Heero walked out with a towel around his waist. He went to the armoire and picked out his usual outfit, knowing that his fellow pilot Quatre would be disappointed. When Dr. J had given Heero the mission of staying with Quatre until he was contacted again, the blond pilot had taken it upon himself to outfit Heero with an all new wardrobe. Looking at the clothes, he had to admit that not all of them were bad. Most of the black and navy were actually quite fine in his opinion. But he still had to alter them. They weren't quite right, almost, but not there yet. He couldn't conceal weapons in them yet and until he could they weren't going on his back.

He dressed quickly and went down to breakfast. He hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday and now he was getting hungry. True, he go without food for days, but after staying up half the night, it would be prudent to eat. It was wise to eat if you could. That way your body would stay healthy. 

After five minutes of walking, leisurely walking mind you, Heero arrived at the huge dining room that Rashid insisted Quatre, and not so incidentally Heero, use. Opening the door he was greeted with a tense silence...

Usagi stepped out of the phone booth. Quatre had promised her a place to stay for as long as she wanted. She knew that he always kept his word. A feeling of relief enveloped her and she slumped down on the nearest bench. 

She only stayed that way for a few minutes before pushing herself up. It would be very embarrassing to be seen in such a disheveled state right now. Earlier she had been oblivious to all of the stares she had been getting from the surprisingly few people that were in the park today. But now she was noticing the glances people kept sending her way.

Usagi got up and walked out of the park, dignity shining through her every step. She didn't want all of those people thinking they could get to her with their gawking stares.

Unfortunately, one of her husband's co-workers saw her as she was leaving the park.

He would have been purple with rage had he not been the Perfect Soldier. How dare HE do that to her. The one female he had ever felt affection for. If that piss-poor excuse for a husband ever came within range of his gun he'd shoot him. Friend or no.

Quatre leaned against the wall, exhausted. 

**__**

Flashback

***Quatre's Point of View***

"I can't believe he did that!" _I shouted aloud. Ever since that phone call I had received from Usagi, I hadn't quite been able to get that anger out. Now, even the Maguanacs were avoiding me. I can't really blame them. Not after I had thrown one of them out of the window. Good thing it was the only a first story window..._

I could feel the anger slowly burning inside. It was not a pleasant feeling, and I was have trouble stopping it. Hopefully helping Usagi will make it go away. She does have a certain calming effect on people.

At that moment Heero walked into the room. A few weeks ago Dr. J had contacted me. He wanted Heero to stay here with me. Dr. J had explained that there wasn't really a need for him to do any more missions at this time, except a few clean up jobs here and there. And because I was Heero's friend he asked me to take him in. I was glad to. I really miss everyone sometimes. It was nice to just have the companionship, even if Heero didn't really talk very much.

But right now, I really wasn't in the mood for company. Heero walked in. Right away he pulled out his gun. I really do wonder where he puts it sometimes....

****

*Heero's Point of View*

I walked into the dining room, but it didn't feel right. It was too tense. I quickly pulled my gun out and pointed it at the only person in the room. Quatre.

"Put the gun down, Heero_," I heard Quatre say. my eyes were busy scanning the room for possible sources of danger. I gradually relaxed as I found nothing amiss._

"What's wrong_?" I asked, keeping my voice emotionless. But Quatre was just sitting in his chair, staring. That's when I noticed his eyes fading back to their blue from a glowing red color. Again I whipped out my gun._

"Wait Heero! I haven't gone crazy again! I'm just extremely angry at this time." _Quatre said. I could feel my eyes widening. (It was a compromise I had made with a certain blond bunny a few years ago. If I used more facial expressions, she wouldn't try to make me talk more.) Quatre must have noticed my eyes, because the rest of the red faded from his eyes as he suddenly grinned._

"Well Heero, if I had known I only had to get pissed off to make you show some emotion, I would have done it sooner!" _Quatre shouted triumphantly. _

I yanked back my impatience and calmly asked my question again. Quatre looked me straight in the eye and told me exactly what Usagi had seen only three hours ago... 

****

*End Flashback*

My thanks to the people that reviewed and in response to your guesses:

Nya-chan- Yep! You're right. At least partly!

Moon Faery- Thank you and maybe!

Silver-nights- Okay! I definitely will continue.

Zaeria- Sorry, but it has to be! I don't want to write about Mamoru. 

phoenixangel- Thank you!

Zetes Hikari Yuuki- I'm glad you're patient. I will update once a week.

Kitty Power- Don't worry, it's not him!

midlight bunny- You're right! Great deduction!

MarsMoonStar- Thank you!

Shadow Wolf- Umm... That was confusing, but Thanks!

Haa! I knew a lot of people would guess Mamoru was her husband. But he's not. It's fun bashing him, but I wanted to something a little different. There are some clues of Usagi's husband, if you look hard enough. I hope you like this chapter.

**__**


	3. Chapter 3

Arg! (Venting Time. Sorry.) My keyboard wasn't working and it ended up screwing up the computer. Including the computer files, mouse, Internet connection, and the printer. We got a new keyboard and it's really nice. I had to type something up for a class. It took me two hours and I had to start typing at 10:30 PM. Then I found that I couldn't print it out! 

**Sorry! Ignore the top part.**

This is chapter 3 of Hide Me. Thank you for your Reviews. I enjoy reading them. Again, please Review and I hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: The characters and setting in this story do not belong to me. 

__

Italics indicate thought.

Usagi boarded the crowded shuttle and mentally went though Quatre's instructions again. _Let's see... Everything is being taken care of already by Quatre. I've already got my photos, and I've locked up the shop. Hopefully when **He's** looking for me he won't screw up my equipment._ Usagi wore a pained look. And that was something, considering the heartbrokencountenance she already had.

Glancing around she found her seat. First-class of course. Sometimes she wondered if Quatre even knew that the plane had different classes. Coach would have been fine with her. _Oh well..._ Usagi shrugged philosophically. It didn't really matter. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Onna? Is that you?" a dark-eyed, raven haired man asked, as he slid into the seat next to her.

"Wufei?" she asked just as incredulously.

"It is you. Long time, no see, you crazy baka onna."

"Shut up, you jerk!"

"Make me Onna."

"Fine!" Usagi yelled. She then leaned over, revealing her gleaming nails.

"What are you going to do, Onna?" Wufei asked nervously.

"Only this!" Usagi shouted. She then proceeded to tickle him until they were both gasping for breath.

"Damn it, Onna! Every time!" complained Wufei. 

"Well you shouldn't call me a 'baka onna'. I can handle being called Onna instead of Usagi. Goddess knows it's not the worst name I've ever had, but I really hate it when you insult me like that. It hurts my feelings," Usagi explained.

Wufei winced. "Fine, Onna. I will not insult you any more." He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he really did have a soft spot for the blonde. He didn't want to hurt her in any way. "But only because you are too weak to handle it."

Usagi sighed and looked down. _That's probably the best I'm going to get out of him. Still it's a major achievement. At least I won't have to hear that I'm a weak, baka, onna anymore._

When she looked up she noticed Wufei staring at her puzzled.

"What's wrong, Wufei?" Usagi asked.

"Onna, what are you doing here alone? I thought that your anniversary was coming up. Shouldn't you be wi-" 

"No," Usagi interrupted calmly. Too calmly.

Rashid prepared the young lady's room, taking extra care to make it just right. It wouldn't do to make it too cheery or too dark. Either could make the poor girl feel worse than she already did. Miss. Usagi was coming back, but not under happy circumstances. It had enraged his Master Quatre and Mr. Heero. Both boys had practically blown up. At least Heero had done it in his room. Poor Garth had been thrown out of the window by Master Quatre. Rashid ordered the other Maguanacs to wait for the young master to cool off before going near him again. 

Rashid looked at his work. The room was finished. The room was done in sandy earth tones, and light greens. It gave off a great calming effect. Now if only he could get Master Quatre and Heero in here. 

Heero hunched over his computer typing furiously. He was trying to get his rage out. But right now, not even hacking into supposedly impenetrable systems was helping. 

_Grrrr. That stupid bastard. _

With another growl, Heero slammed his laptop closed. He couldn't seem to calm down. _Maybe I'll try Wufei's doctrine and sweat it out of me. _And with a wry smile, Heero proceed down the stairs toward the gym. 

After walking searching for five minutes, he finally found the door labeled: **Gymnasium**. Stepping in the room, he studied his surroundings.

The gym so big that one could literally run a mile by circling the equipment twice. On the side of the room that was closest to the door, weight lifting paraphernalia was placed. On the side opposite the door, was the big ring where he knew Wufei liked to train. On the other sides of the room, punching/kicking bags of different materials (sand or rock) and dummies/targets were strung up, courtesy of Wufei. A selection of different weapons related to the marshal arts, again testified to the fact that Wufei spent a lot of time in this place. 

Heero decided to take his anger out on the punching bag. Stalking, stealthily toward the inanimate object, he growled out a name.

Thousands of miles away, a man sneezed in his sleep before restlessly turning over. His long, mahogany braid tangled around his body as he reached for something that was not there. 

****

And that was chapter 3. 

Thanks to all you wonderful Reviewers:

Bluejello: Thanks!

Nya-chan: Sorry, I mean you were right about who her husband is. And I'm sorry, but i can really only update weekly. Please be patient.

MarsMoonStar: You reviewed again! Thank you! And you are right he is her husband.

Mdght Ag: No Mamoru in this story, okay?

Sailor Grape: Thank you. I appreciate comments like that and I'm glad you're reading my fic.

Kasai-chan(CeCe: Thank you!

tasukiden: I'm not sure who I want to pair Usagi with anymore, so I'm going to try to keep everyone surprised. 

solarmistress17: You are right he is the one cheating on her. 

Lady Artemis: I can't tell you the pairing, because I'm not sure myself!

Furie: Thank you!

Lady Love: I'm glad you liked them so much! 


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the fourth chapter of **Hide Me**. I hope you like it and please review.

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any of the characters, the settings, or even the world that is used in this story. 

Italics indicate thought.

"Everyone please fasten your safety belts. We are now approaching the entry point of Colony L4. Thank you." 

The announcement woke the sleeping blond. Especially since her head had been right next to a speaker. Rubbing her ear, Usagi leaned over to wake Wufei up. She gently shook him, but he didn't budge. Sighing, she shook him harder the only response she got was a muffled snort. Finally she decided to use a sure-fire method that was guaranteed to wake the Chinese man up.

"Oh Wufei..." Usagi said in a singsong voice. "I'm going to eat the last piece of chocolate fudge cake since you obviously don't want it..." 

"What?! Cake?! Where?! Where's my chocolate fudge cake?!" Screamed a suddenly very awake Wufei as he frantically looked around. 

Meanwhile Usagi just sat there laughing her ass off.

"Where are they?!" the still very irate Quatre shouted. Rashid looked over to his young master. The long night had not calmed him down any. Rashid didn't think anything would calm the petite blond down until he saw Usagi. Heero wasn't much better either. Anyone that so much as glanced at the boy found himself staring down the barrel of his beloved gun. It has caused quite a lot of trouble when they first tried to get past airport security. 

**__**

Flashback

Quatre and Heero were stalking down the spaceport's corridor toward the hanger where Usagi's flight was landing. Unfortunately they were also leaving hundreds of frightened people behind them. After all, having a psychotic gun wielding boy with messy brown hair and a psychotic blond with glowing red eyes, both of whom had obviously just escaped from a mental institution, glare at you with murder in their eyes was not at all pleasant. Several security guards, actually more like all the security guards in that section of the spaceport, come running toward them. Imagine their surprise when they finally linked the name Quatre R. Winner to the red-eyed blond. The security team let the group go forward. Who were they to question the owner of the spaceport?

****

End Flashback

As Rashid was pondering these thoughts, a giggling Usagi walked though the hanger door. She glanced around quickly hoping to catch sight of Quatre. She saw him from the corner of her eye and turned to wave, but tripped. A certain Prussian-eyed boy caught her just as Wufei came out of the hanger. The Chinese man hurriedly rushed over to Usagi in an attempt to save her from whoever was attacking her. Then he got a good look at just who was holding his beloved bunny.

"Heero? What are you doing here? I thought Quatre was meeting the Onna?"

Duo woke up with a pounding headache. _Ouch... Note to self: never drink one of Rick's Tornados so early in the day._ Duo walked to the bathroom mirror._ Make that **Never** drink one of Rick's Tornados... Damn. I look like hell and on my anniversary too. Usa-babe's going to kill me. _The braided man's blood ran cold at the thought of a displeased Usagi running at him with a pair of gleaming scissors.

Cautiously, Duo stepped out of the bathroom and looked around for his wife. _Hmmm... Usa's usually up by now. She must still be sleeping. _A quick glance at the bed confirmed his theory as a figure stirred. _I know! I'll go cook her breakfast! Hopefully that will show her how sorry I am about getting drunk._ And with that Duo left the bedroom, not noticing the bouquet of wilted pink and yellow carnations that had been crushed as he walked out.

Quatre hurried over to his where his friend was assisting Usagi. As soon as she had regained her balance, Quatre knocked Heero to the side with such force that the Perfect Soldier promptly fell on his ass. Meanwhile the two blonds were hugging and exchanging greetings. With an inaudible growl Heero climbed to his feet with the intention of murdering the petite blond that had knocked him away from his tenshi. Wufei at that moment came up and laid a restraining arm on Heero's shoulder. 

"Let them have their moment Yui. You know she'll hug you next," came the calm voice of Wufei. Heero could feel the heat creep into his cheeks at that comment. He didn't realize he had been so obvious. He quickly made his face emotionless once more.

By this time Usagi had realized that Heero had been the person that had caught her when she had tripped. She saw Wufei talking to him and quickly made her way over to the two Gundam pilots. She was just in time to see Heero make his face expressionless. _Grrr. He'd better not be trying to be emotionless around me. Hehe. I know..._ Usagi's face split into a huge grin seconds before doing a full 180. Her bottom lip trembled and her eyes reddened as they filled with tears. She gave a loud sniff and all the guys turned toward her right as she burst into tears.

The Perfect Soldier, pilot and unknown hero during the latest wars, specially trained to never show emotions, panicked.

Usagi inwardly smiled in triumph. No matter how many times she pulled that trick, she was always able to fool him. And he never seemed to realize that she was faking either. It was enough to keep her giggling for hours. 

But she had found that once she had summoned the tears, she could not stop crying. Screw being tough. She needed a good cry. And with that she had collapsed on the shoulders of Heero and Quatre. They silently formed a wall, blocking the rest of the world from her pain. 

Wufei meanwhile was asking the stolid Rashid why the onna was crying. As Rashid explained what he knew to have happened, Wufei's face underwent several transformations, before finally settling on rage. He was marching up to the sobbing blond intent on getting details, when a he suddenly stopped and got a good look at the huddled form of Usagi. Her face was a tortured picture of misery. It curdled his blood to see the girl like that. Without any conscious thought, he knelt down and joined his two comrades. Together the three held the stricken bunny as she cried her heart out. 

And that's chapter four. I hope you liked it. Well now we know who her husband is. But what really happened to him? Ohhhh.... The mystery.

****

Thank you everyone for reviewing.

Lady Artemis:Thank you!

Princess Mimi:Thank you!

Sailor Grape:Yes, it would definitely be trippy if Trowa was cheating on Usagi, but I honestly can't see that as ever happening. Trowa seems like the type that would be totally faithful to his life partner even after death. 

Usagi Asia Maxwell:That is one of the nicest compliments I've had.

tasukiden:I guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out what happens at Quatre's house.

Prophetess of Hearts:I know.

Lady Love:I will definitely finish this story, but I don't know when. Right now I'm kind of winging it.

MarsMoonStar:I'll keep that in mind, but I can't promise anything. `k?

Kitsune Shippou:I really like Yugio/SM fics and yours is just so funny, I have to read it.

Celestial DreamBLaze: Thanks for both of your reviews! Well you know who her husband is now, but I can't tell you who she is going to end up with, `cause I myself don't know.

Angel - Goddess:Yep all the guys love Usagi in a way, but I haven't figured out which ways yet.

Zetes Hikari Yuuki:Thank you!

solarmistress17:I don't know who's going to be an intimate part of our bunny's future just yet. Could be anybody...

Fire Ice and Wind:Thank you! 

__ __


	5. Chapter 5

Here is chapter five. I hope you like it. Again please review. 

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are used in this story. 

**__**

Italics indicate thought.

A half an hour later and Duo was in the kitchen cleaning up the last of the burnt food. _Geez. Who knew I was that bad a cook._ Duo glanced around the kitchen and winced. The state the kitchen was in would NOT inspire forgiveness. 

"Damn it! What am I going to do?! Usagi's going to kill me! She might even cut off my precious baby," Duo exclaimed, stroking his thigh-length braid. He closed his eyes. He didn't want upset Usagi on their anniversary. Besides the homemade tonic he had taken for the hangover was working wonders. He no longer looked like crap. Duo figured he only had to make up for coming home drunk. After all, with the help of the tonic, there soon would be no evidence of a hangover. He opened he eyes again. 

That was when he spied the brochure sticking out from under a placemat on the table. Duo immediately recognized it. It was the menu for that fancy, gourmet pastry shop. With any luck they delivered. They did and Duo ordered a bunch of his wife's favorites. The freshly baked croissants, strudel, and turnovers arrived 45 minutes later.

Usagi awoke the next morning feeling refreshed. She looked around for a moment wandering where she was. Then she remembered. Quatre. She was at Quatre's house. _I guess I fell asleep after the crying jag. The guys are just great. Putting up with me like this. _"I guess we really are friends." she said aloud. It was nice to confirm it. After all, she did not have a good history with friends.

She glanced at the clock. It read 9 o'clock. _I guess I should go down to breakfast. _Usagi went to the mirror. _On second thought maybe I should take a shower first._

Usagi got out of the shower. It was then that she realized she didn't have any clothes. She hadn't exactly been thinking about what she was going to be wearing when she ran out of the apartment. Too bad the clothes she had been wearing were now wet. _I just had to get the stupid grass stains out..._

With the towel still wrapped around her body, Usagi tiptoed out of the room and into the hall in search of somebody. 

_Damn. What a night._ Heero wasn't exactly happy at the moment. _I stayed up all night in case she had a nightmare, waited for her to finish taking a shower, left to go to the bathroom for two minutes, and now she's not here. _Heero mentally growled as he went to track down Usagi.

Quatre, meanwhile, was walking to his room. He was feeling a little chilly, so he decided to get a sweater. He was only a few doors away when someone tapped his shoulder. Quatre whirled around. 

"Oh. It's only you," Quatre muttered as he tried to calm his racing pulse.

"Oh. Gee. How nice to see you too Quatre." Usagi replied sarcastically. "I can take a hint. I know when I'm not wanted!" And with that she turned around and walked down the hall with her nose in the air.

"I'm sorry Usagi! I didn't mean it that way. You just surprised me. Don't be mad," Quatre said a little desperately.

"Quatre, I was just joking," Usagi said patiently. Quatre turned bright red with embarrassment. "Anyway I need your help. As you can see I'm in dire need of some clothes." 

And he did see. He turned even redder. _Beautiful..._ Was all he could think as his brain shut down. His mind had conjured up an image of Usagi wearing considerably less than what she was now covered with. Quatre turned even redder, if such a thing was possible. 

Heero prowled the hallways for a certain blond bunny. He briefly wondered if maybe an enemy had taken her, but quickly dismissed the thought. Usagi had always liked to explore. But without clothes? 

_Quatre looks like he's going to have a heart attack. I didn't know people could turn that red..._ Usagi giggled. But after another few minutes, Usagi shouted "Quatre. I need clothes now!" She had to restrain herself from hitting him. Quatre had started to drool and he couldn't seem to look away from the wet towel below Usagi's creamy shoulders.

"What? Oh... That's right. Clothes." Quatre muttered to himself. "Darling. You don't need clothes. You're much too beautiful without them."

At this Usagi could restrain herself no longer. "Pervert! Hentai! What happened to being polite?!" 

Heero was just around the corner when he heard the commotion. Usagi was screaming obscenities at someone in almost more languages than he could count. _Damn it! How'd Duo get in here?_ Heero started running. He glided around the corner and saw an almost naked Usagi hitting someone. But it wasn't Duo.

Usagi was too busy trying to beat the crap out of Quatre with her bare hands to see Heero come, but Quatre did. "Heero help!" Quatre yelled. "I can't defend myself or I'll hurt her!" 

"What! Like you'd even get the chance to hurt me!" And with that she tried to kick him in a not very nice place. Unfortunately for Quatre, she succeeded. Usagi leapt aside as Quatre fell to the ground moaning. Heero meanwhile was laughing hysterically. This definitely made up for yesterday. 

A half an hour later and Usagi was dressed for breakfast. She had calmed down and was contemplating on whether or not to forgive Quatre for his earlier behavior. _I guess I did kind of kick him hard. Okay. Forgiveness it is. But first I think I'll rub it in a little. _

"Quatre?" He lifted his head and glanced at his plate.

"Yes, Usagi.?" He asked quietly.

"I know you're sorry so I guess I'll forgive you for being a disgusting pervert."He winced.

"Thank you Usagi." Quatre answered quietly. "I won't do that again."

"You better not." Heero growled softly. "Or I'll be the one that retaliates..." Neither Quatre nor Usagi heard the quietly spoken words.

Duo arranged the pastries with a practiced eye, putting the ones she liked best in front. He hummed as he strode to the bedroom door. Food was definitely the way to Usagi's heart. He opened the door carefully and backed into the room. 

"Ohh... There you are..." a voice purred. Duo whirled around. 

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" he screamed.

HeHeHe..... I'm just evil aren't I? This chapter was fun to write, but not very much happened, did it? It's more a transitional chapter than anything else. Well next chapter is really when everything happens. Please tell me what you thought. 

****

Thank you for reviewing!

Laydee Sakura:I know. Who would think it was Duo?

Bluejello:I hope this chapter answered your question? 

EternalBaset:Thank you!

Killerclown:I'm glad you like this story. I'm still figuring out what to do with Usagi.

Pyro-Girl:I can't write longer chapters. It takes me this long to write this much. But I'm sorry if you're disappointed. I will try...

Shi no Tenshi/Megami:Actually he didn't know he brought another woman home.

Shadow Wolf:Duo only just became aware that the person in bed wasn't Usagi. But as whether or not he knows that he was cheating on her.... That's a whole other story.

Angel-Goddess:What does subarashii mean? Relena should come in around chapter seven or so. But as for bashing, I don't know. Should I?

Sailor Grape:You're going to have to wait for next chapter for Duo's realization to kick in. And Usagi isn't going to just mope around. The girl is definitely going to make him suffer.

Lady Love:Trowa comes in next chapter. 

Celestrial DreamBlaze:All the boys will be "discussing" Duo next chapter... HeHeHeHe.....

Haruka-hime:Thank you!

MarsMoonStar:Okay...

Maddy:Thank you!

Nya-chan:I'm updating weekly. But your right. I can almost feel sorry for Duo... 


	6. Chapter 6

Here is chapter six of **Hide Me**. I'd like you to tell me what you thought of it after you read, please. 

**__**

Italics indicate thought.

_No this can not be happening. She is _NOT****here. Damn it! She can't be. Duo's expression was rapidly changing as emotions visibly ran across his visage. 

Gina looked confused. Had she heard him right? After last night, not to mention yesterday, she definitely expected a lot more than that. A `good morning sweetheart` at the very least.

She voiced her growing confusion. "What?"

After his initial outburst, Duo seemed incapable of doing anything but gaping at her, like a fish out of water. Gina went up to him and tried to shake his arm. But at her touch, Duo jerked back as if burned.

Gina pulled back, hurt. What was wrong? "Duo?" she tried again. "What's wrong? What did I do? Are you okay?"

Duo didn't answer, still in a trance. 

Usagi, Quatre, and Heero were halfway through breakfast when Wufei walked into the dining room. _Whoa. What's up with them. Winner's so red I, could cook breakfast on his face, Heero looks ready to kill and even Usagi looks mad._

Then he heard Usagi speak. "I know you're sorry so I guess I'll forgive you for being a disgusting pervert." _What?! She's mad at Winner? What could he possibly have done to make her call him 'a disgusting pervert?'_ Wufei could see Heero grumbling.

He sat at the table. "What is wrong Usagi? What did Winner do?" 

Usagi growled. "He wouldn't stop staring at me when I asked him to get me clothes!"

Wufei stared. "That's all, Onna? What is so horrible about that?

"I only had as wet towel on..." Usagi mumbled, suddenly embarrassed.

"What?!" Wufei spun in his chair to Quatre. "Winner that is dishonorable! You bring shame to yourself." Quatre muttered and hung his head. 

"I know. Usagi, please forgive me? I did not mean to be so rude. I will not be so disrespectful again," Quatre begged.

"Really? You won't do that ever again?" Usagi questioned. At Quatre's nod, she burst into tears. "Thank you so much Quatre! It wasn't so much that you were commenting on my body or anything, it's that you were acting like Duo. I mean you're a adult and you have hormones, and I really wasn't wearing much. But you were acting just like Duo. I think that's why I got mad enough to kick you..." Usagi trailed off.

"I'm sorry. I just wasn't thinking. So you aren't mad at me anymore?" Quatre asked hopefully.

Usagi wiped her eyes on her sleeve and smiled. "Of coarse not! But there is something I need you to help me with..."

Quatre nodded vigorously. Anything to make Usagi happy. Heero and Wufei moved closer. Usagi beckoned them toward her and the guys moved into the seats closest to her.

**_Usagi's Point of View_**

I decided to tell the boys, no men, just what I was thinking. "Well you guys, I had a really bad experience with a man before. This was about three years before I met Duo."

"When you were sixteen, Onna?" Wufei asked.

"Yes. But that's not important right now. My heart was broken in so many ways. I was depressed to the point of being suicidal. I never wanted to feel that way again. So I decided to make some rules. Some conditions. If the person I was dating ever broke any of the rules that I set, then I would be gone and I wouldn't look back. That wasn't just my promise to them, it was a promise to myself. Do you understand?" I asked them. I needed to know that they understood just how important this was to me.

It was Wufei that answered, "Yes, Onna." He looked around and received nods from Quatre and Heero. "We understand. You set rules for yourself as well as the people that you dated. It was to protect yourself." I nodded at this statement. 

Then Quatre spoke up, "That sounds wise Usagi. But what were the rules?" Heero merely looked inquiringly at me. 

I wanted to sigh. I thought the need for those rules was over the day that I married Duo. Even though I had started this discussion, I was feeling sorrow thinking about this subject. I looked down at the table. "Well. I have three basic rules that can't be broken. One. No cheating. If I'm cheated on, then I will leave. Two. No physical abuse. If I am hit, even once, I leave. Three. No deliberate mental abuse. If I am put down, meanly insulted, or otherwise mentally hurt on purpose, I leave." I looked up. The guys didn't seem shocked or anything. In fact Wufei was nodding and Quatre and Heero looked proud. 

"That is a very good set of rules, Onna!" Wufei loudly declared. Heero and Quatre nodded their agreement.

"Well," I continued, "Duo broke rule number one. According to the promise I made to myself I am supposed to leave and never look back. But Duo is my husband. Do I still follow the rules? After I married him, I thought that I could forget about the rules. But now I just don't know what to do." I slumped in my seat and let my head hit the table.

Then I felt hands on my shoulders. "What you need to do is decide whether or not you truly love Duo any more," a voice breathed in my ear. Heero. "If you feel that you still truly love him, then ask yourself if you can really live with what he has done and may do again. But if you doubt your love with him after what has happened, then follow your rules. Leave and don't look back. Ever." And with that Heero let go of my shoulders and walked out of the room. I could see Quatre and Wufei stare after him, wondering what he had said. 

**__**

Author's Point of View

A figure in the shadows moved to follow the Prussian-eyed boy that even now was walking out of the dining room. He cast one last glance toward the people that were still sitting at the table before silently following the retreating boy. Only one person marked the solitary figure following Heero out of the dining room.

Well! How was that? Come on people, tell me what you think. Please Review. 

**__**

My Thanks to the People that Reviewed:

Bluejello:Wasn't just? I think that Quatre acting like that is really funny, but I didn't plan it, it just came out.

Laydee Sakura:I'm sorry about the cliffhanger. It wasn't intentional. Duo's bedmate is just a made-up character. The poor girl.

MarsMoonStar: I don't think you're weird. Not really anyway.... I'm just teasing!

Celestial DreamBlaze:I'm sorry! I didn't get the 'discussion' into this chapter. I really am sorry. On a happier note, poor Quatre isn't really a pervert, just a hormonal young man. And there was a Heero/Usagi moment (kind of). 

Killerclown:Okay! I thought it was funny too. I take unsigned reviews now. I just figured out how to unlock the block. 

solarmistress17:Thank you!

Angel-Goddess:Okay. Well, I'll put Relena bashing in, if it fits, but I don't really have anything against her, so no promises. Okay?

Nya-chan:Wow! This is one of your favorite stories? That's so nice! i did update a little late though. Usually I update around five or six o'clock, but it's 10:30 now. Opps...

Sailor Grape:Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay! So this is what happened. I sat down and decided to start typing up this chapter. Then, all of a sudden, before I could even touch the keyboard, a block of wood fell in front of the computer. I ignored it and proceeded to put my fingers on the keys. I even ventured to press down on one of them. Then, like magic, that small little block of wood grew big and tall. I couldn't see around it and it just sat there in front of the computer, obscuring the chapter I was trying to type up. That great big block of wood stayed in front of the computer for a whole two weeks, every time I tried to type up this chapter! But today I finally succeeded in beating that big block back into the small piece of wood it had originally been. 

****

So here is chapter seven. I hope you enjoy it and please review! 

**__**

Thoughts are Indicated by Italics.

After Heero had left, Wufei started to get up as well. Usagi, seeing this quickly grabbed his arm and tugged him back into his seat.

"Onna! Let go of my arm!" Wufei ordered loudly.

"But Wufei, I need your help with something," Usagi said. "Actually, I need Quatre's help with this as well."

"Well, what is it , Onna?" Wufei asked, in a tone that contradicted his gruff words.

"Umm... Well... I've kind of been thinking about a way to let Duo know that I know what he was doing." Usagi blushed slightly.

Quatre looked confused. "How long have you been thinking of this?" 

"Since the plane ride actually," Usagi grinned sadly. "I don't want him to find out where I am. I know that he'll come for me and I'm just not ready right now far a confrontation. I need to recuperate... and think about some things," she mumbled the last part, remembering Heero's words to her. "Anyway, what I want to do is..." and so she discussed her plan with the two pilots. When the three parted Quatre was seen carrying a small piece of paper filled with writing up to his office. 

He couldn't believe she was here. A spark of understanding penetrated the haze that had filled his head. Duo slumped to the floor, gripping his face with his hands, emotions churning in his heart. The young woman on the bed ran to his side a moment too late. 

A wordless roar, full of pain and despair, sorrow and disbelief, echoed throughout the building into the street below. 

A feeling gripped her heart for a moment, but Usagi didn't know what to make of it, so she passed it off as nervousness. 

* ****

The Next Day

*****

Muffled sobs came from underneath the clean cotton bed sheets. The man beneath them currently had his head buried in a fluffy pillow, breathing in Her scent. His wife's. _Shinigami! How could I have done that to her?! Stupid, Idiotic, Bastard! She probably hates me now..._

The doorbell rang, causing Duo to groan. He didn't want to leave the sanctuary of his bed and here some fool was ringing his doorbell. _Grrr... I don't want to deal with this right now! Can't a man have a good cry when he causes the love of his life to leave him? _His anger at himself and the person intruding upon him grew. Angrily, he rolled over and sprang out of bed. The light in the room played dangerously over his features and by the time Duo had reached the end of the hallway, a dark, misty glow had surrounded his figure, visible only to those with the sight. 

Quatre, Wufei, Heero, and Usagi were seated in the dining room, eating lunch when the interruption came. The burly Maguanac, Faram entered holding a struggling bundle, with Rashid at his side.

"Excuse me young master," Rashid began. "We caught an intruder inside the buil-" 

"Wait! What do you mean intruder!? How could anyone, except one of us get through the defenses!?" Wufei interrupted.

Rashid coughed his disapproval at the Chinese man's interruption before continuing. "Security detected a slight abnormality in one of the rooms' systems a few hours ago. After studying the anomaly, the Maguanacs came to the conclusion that the intruder was in the thirteenth room on the second floor. We then sealed the room and released sleeping gas. After the air had cleared, we proceed to take the body out and here we are now, waiting for your instructions." Faram dumped the bundle on the ground and unwrapped the blanket surrounding it.

Heero, Wufei, and Quatre sat in their chairs red-faced and tried to hold in their laughter, as the disgruntled Trowa swept imaginary dust off of his clothing.

Usagi blinked. Then she comprehended just who it was that was standing there. "Trowa!" she screamed in excitement. Tears began to run down her cheeks. "You're back. You're finally back!" She ran up to the still figure and threw her arms around him. 

Trowa seemed to smile as she buried her head into his chest. "Yes, Little One. I am."

Usagi abruptly pulled away from him and frowned. "Where were you?! We looked for months!"

The silent man's face became expressionless as the memory began to assault him.

****

Flashback

"Damn it man! You don't have a choice! None of us do! The war may be over for the rest of the world, but not for us," the speaker's voice turned bitter. "Never for us." The man's voice regained its former tone of desperate anger. "Look you know that we hate this. It's fucking shit, but this organization is the only way that we can prevent the return of chaos."

"But what about-" another voice began.

"No Trowa," the voice stated emphatically. "Not yet. It's too early. The world's not ready for that."

"But-"

"No! Not yet."

****

End Flashback

So what did you think??? I think I've finally shaken off the last of my writer's block.

**__**

Thanks for Reviewing!

Pyro-Girl:Really? 

solarmistress17:I'm glad you like it!

Usagi Asia Maxwell:I do accept anonymous reviews now.

Bluejello:I guess it was an accident, but what compelled the 'accident' to happen in the first place?

Sailor Grape:I wouldn't have thought Wufei would either. It's not really in his character. 

Laydee Sakura:Duo's bedmate is just a made up character. The poor girl didn't know she had done anything wrong. Should she come back at all? What do you think? 

MarsMoonStar:Okay. Thanks for the heads up!

Shi no Tenshi/Megami:Thank you! 

Lady Love:Your friend is very wise.

Nya-chan:You're right that was Trowa.

crossover-to-my-world:When the story is complete, I will write that in the summary.

Furie:Thank you!

Celestial DreamBlaze:I'm glad you like this. Heero only acts this way around Usagi...

__


End file.
